This invention relates to novel azido-silane compositions of matter and their uses.
While the prior art has heretofore disclosed azido containing silane compounds, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,911 and 3,706,592, it has not been found to disclose or utilize the action of the azido-silane compositions of matter of this invention.